thatwasthenrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob Daniel Warrington
Oh, hey. I'm Jacob Daniel Warrington''. ''Jacob is fine, Daniel however, is not. I don't really have a nickname, I'm just Jacob, or some expletives if you're my brother, or the other things I have called Siblings, but I don't care about any of them really, save for my aforementioned twin. I'm seventeen and stuff, doesn't matter much though. I was born in April, on the 3rd'. I'm in Slytherin, and this is my last year; thankfully. I'm a pureblood, and I don't care, I don't care about a lot of things. My wand? Well, I can tell you it's massive...oh, you mean the one I do magic with? I could arguably say it's something akin to the wand I just mentioned, but the one I got at Olivander's as a kid is a 12 inch blackthorn '''with '''merfolk hair center. And, my broom is a firebolt 3000. Personality My personality? Most people say I'm just sort of a pain to be around, I disagree. Parents were hard on me growing up, I wasn't the golden boy they wanted, but my brother was always good to me, so this being said, if you're good to me, I can try to be good to you. I can't deal with needy people, if you need me, I can't be around you. I don't like relationships, and I just prefer to be left alone. I am distant and can be cold to some, it's just my thing. If you can break through that wall, which most can't, we can be good. But, as I said, there are fairly few people I really trust. Really, it's just Jacov; but we came from the same place, and we have a mutual respect for each other. It's just one of those twin things you wouldn't understand. Other things about me, well I sometimes lash out at people who try to get close, so needless to say, I'm not too social. I just try not to be in social settings, in class, I do my work, and I get out. I play Quidditch and have casual relationships with those on the team, and I play my position well. I make sure to keep my head in the game, and that's that. Off the field, I'll talk Quidditch, but I don't care about your opinions unless money is involved. You wanna bet? Let's talk. So, overall, I guess I'm just an asshole with a twin brother. I guess a person could tell me I have trust issues, and stuff, but I don't really care. If I did, I'd do something about it. I don't like being around people, I want a job where I can be away from people, and I would love to just be by myself for the rest of my life, seeing Asshat on occasion. I can't really know what will happen to me in the future, so I guess I'll just go with the flow for now, maybe someone can finally change my mind. Appearance Jack Barakat? Whose he? I look like me, and a bit like my twin I guess. Though, gotta say, I'm the better looking twin. I prefer to keep my hair sort of stuck to the side of my forehead, in a swoopy fashion. It just happens that way usua lly, but it looks good and I keep it that way. In the past, I've had blond highlights, but as it stands right now, my hair is just black, or dark brown, whatever color my brother made it, I'm not really sure. I'm shocked I trusted him to do my hair, let him do it once, he made it pink. I was the laughing stock of the Quidditch pitch that week, I was. Other then my hair, I'm skinny, and I have a non-existant six pack. I don't look bad with my shirt off, but I am skinny. I obviously have a twin, but we are fratunal twins, so we don't look all that much alike, but if standing side by side, I can be confused as Jacov, I think because our names are so similar, but it's still annoying.So, my clothing style could also be of interest to some people, but really, if you like what I wear, I'm just going to be honest, I don't know what my clothes are, or what some of them mean. I shop in vintage muggle stores, and I like cheap clothes, their comfortable and easy to keep clean. So, that's about my appearance in a nut shell. Oh, and I know I do a lot with my hair, but please don't touch it. Ever. Likes and Dislikes I don't like many things, apparently I'm sort of a fuddy duddy. I like my brother, my twin; not my other brothers, they can suck my balls. I like flying, breaking things, and even better if those things are combined. I enjoy hurting peopl e's feelings, and I really don't care what you have to say about that. I enjoy setting things on fire, especially Jacov's hair. There's this muggle thing called a snuggie and I love mine, I don't care what you may think about that, I think it's genius. I like being loud and making people cry. Quidditch is also huge with me, needless to say, I like winning as well. Don't like it? So sorry, but you are the one who asked after all. I dislike a lot too, messing with my twin will get you on my shitlist. Let's see...fighting isn't huge with me, just go cry, and get it over with. Anything about the Dark Lord or whatever is annoying, if he does rise again, no I won't join you, so don't ask. Badmouthing Hogwarts isn't big with me, if you don't like it here, go somewhere else. My family is an annoyance of mine, they really are. Being called my twins name is a pain, don't do it. I most likely won't answer you, unless I feel like making you feel dumb or make Jacov look bad. Losing irks me quite a bit, as do bugs. Lastly, I dislike Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws; what good are those side houses? They don't even really have rivalry's, where's the fun in that? ''Strengths and Weaknesses Good at? Does hurting people's feelings count? I guess not, well I'm good at '''potions', though I've sorta stopped trying in school since I'm almost done. I'm good at flying which leads to being good at Quidditch. Transfiguration isn't too terribly hard for me, nor is divination sadly. Things that are hard? Compassion is pretty hard, I just can't feel some of the emotions people expect me to be able to, I've distance myself from them. History of Magic isn't easy for me, dates aren't my thing, neither is the past really. Being social can be a pain for me, I'm just not as bubbly as people would like. Good manners aren't easy for me either, if I gotta rip it, I'll rip it. And, lastly, herbology is hard cuz it sucks. ''Quirks, Habits and Others As far as quirks though, I '''can't sit still', not for anything. I sometimes lash out at people just to have something to say, and I know t hat's wrong, but I can't help it. Nail biting can also be a problem for me. My favorite smells? Lilac, ginger and mint. Other habits I have that sorta seem weird to some people? Because we're twins, and just close and stuff, we just mess with each other sometimes. We've been told it's not how you're really suppose to act, but we don't care, this is how we do it because it bothers people. I'm scared of something? Well, yeah I guess I am. Jumping spiders are my worst fear, nasty little legs, and such. My best kept secret? I would turn my back on anyone if it meant I could save myself, and Jacov. My twins pretty much everything; don't tell him that; he'd make gay jokes; everyone else already does. Last person I need making them is him. I'm single and bi-sexual. My patronus is a duck and the memory I use to get it is getting away from my parents and being on my own at school for the first time. My worst memory? Jumping spiders in my bed. Full of them, a few summers ago. Still feel them crawling on me sometimes. Not really sure how they got there, might have been relatiation from a sibling; I terrorize them more often then not. Some people would say I had it coming, but I'd beg to differ, I just set their stuff on fire or something similar. Not a big deal, right? Family I’m the second of six kids. There’s four boys, and two girls. There's my twin, Jacov, he's a slytherin like me.Then, '---- ----', is the youngest. She’s a fifth year Slytherin.'Three are triplets. '---- ----''' and '---- ----' are the two boys, and they’re '''sixth year Slytherins, and Caitrin ''', is the other girl. She’s a '''sixth year Hufflepuff. She's the only one in the immediate family not in Slytherin. Sucks to be her, I guess. I think it's funny, but it's not really a big deal. She seems to deal with it, or I guess she does, I don't know her all that well. I know I can be mean to her, but that's just siblings, right? Sorta. My parents are''' Charles Warrington and Colleen Huntington', they're alright. I don't really care for much of my family though, save for Assface, my twin. History My life? Well I guess it’s no more exciting than anyone else’s. My parents didn’t want to marry each other, but they had to; so it happened. Eventually they got used to each other, and had my brother and I. He came first, but not by much, not that it matters, we came from the same place at the same time. So, as kids, we were little terrors and it was a lot of fun. Though, we had siblings to contend with, they all came one right after the other, really, it was just a thing, my parents must have really gotten along like that. So, as we got older, as I said, we were terrors, we never gave our siblings a moment of peace, but it’s what happens when it feels like your parents love the other kids more then you, but the older I got, the less I cared about my parents, and the more I cared about my brother. My brother is the only family member I bother with, and it’s just the way the cookie crumbles, that’s the saying right? 307. So, from there, we went to Hogwarts, and surprise here, we were both tossed in Slytherin. No big there, but the fact we were purebloods, and that I’m an asshole worked in my defense. The older I got, the meaner I got, and that was okay with me. Siblings all made it into the basement too, but sadly for one of them, she was put in the useless house and left in Hufflepuff. I '''found' that so amusing. I eventually made Quidditch, but that was no surprise, I’m amazing, so it was natural that I be on the team. So, now? I’m ready to get out of here, but I don’t know what I want to do. I like to duel, and I like being on my own, so maybe being an auror. Maybe. I could be a good one, but there really aren’t uses for them as it stands now, so far as I know at least. Maybe one day I’ll have something to do with my life, but for now I think I’ll just go bother Jacov. Behind the Character Faces: Jacob Warrington is Jack Barakat. ''Jacov Warrington is ''Alex Gaskarth. ''Caitrin Warrington is ''Erika Altosaar. '''Owner: '''Jacob Warrington is played by Rory307. Category:Character Category:Students Category:Slytherin Category:That was then